Stealing Second
by Yva J
Summary: 4th Christina story. When the angels are sent to help an alcoholic's family, 23 year old Christina finds herself wanting to help the two children.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Welcome to the fourth story in the Christina series. This story has some rather intense places in it, so I am giving it a light 'T' rating to be on the safe side. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

_

**Stealing Second**

By: Yva J.

_Please Note: This story is the fourth in a sequence of stories, which I have written, which are centered on my character, Christina, her family and friends. The first one is entitled 'The Innocence of a Child' the second 'A Little Girl's Wish', and the third 'The Senior Prom'._

**Part 1**

7-year-old Tommy stood alone on the pitcher's mound at the park not far from where he lived. He could see the rest of the people filtering out of the park and he could not stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks. "Daddy," he began to cry. "You were gonna be here for the first game of the season, you promised."

Unseen by him, two angels stood right near the home base watching. "His heart must be breaking," the younger of the two, said to the woman next to him.

"Yes, Andrew, all the hopes in that little boy's heart have been shattered," the woman said sadly. "His father has been promising him to come to see him pitch since he knew what a baseball was. Unfortunately, Kevin Miller has never fulfilled that promise he made to his son."

"Why hasn't he come if it's so important to Tommy?" Andrew asked weakly.

"Because that man has a better friend with a bottle of booze than he does with his own children," Tess said softly. "It's sad really, ever since before the divorce, Kevin Miller has been drinking himself into a stupor. He doesn't seem to realize that his drinking was what caused the divorce to happen in the first place. His addiction has just gotten progressively worse ever since."

Andrew continued to watch the boy out on the field. Tommy had taken the glove off his hand and had thrown it to the ground. "I hate you!" the child screamed as he cried out breaking the stillness of the park "I hate you!

"Tess, How are we going to help him?" Andrew asked.

"You're going to become the assistant coach for his little league team. Through that, you should be able to earn his trust. Maybe you should go to him now, it seems he really does need someone," Tess said when the screams of the small boy grew louder.

"OK," he said. "What about you and Monica?"

"We're going to be helping him, his mother, and older sister, but in a different capacity," Tess said. "His sister will start the 8th grade this coming school year and she's got more anger in her than Tommy does. Your assignment will be the two kids, but you'll see us around, because Monica will be working with them when they go into counseling."

Andrew nodded and walked out onto the field, he was now visible to the people, and wore a pair of jeans, and a dark green T-shirt with white writing on the front. He looked down and could see the name of the little league team, the 'Bears', printed on the front. Tommy was sitting out on the mound crying when he approached. "Hello, that was quite a game you pitched today," he offered with a smile. "How did you learn to pitch like that?"

The little boy looked up. "Before my daddy got sick, he taught me," he said softly as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"My name's Andrew, I just signed up to help coach your team this season," he said smiling down at Tommy.

"Really?" the boy asked, and Andrew guessed that now the child was contemplating whether or not he was safe to talk to him. After all, he was a stranger and his mommy always said not to talk to strangers. "I'm Tommy Miller," he said after considering the idea that Andrew was to become his coach and figured that it was OK to talk to him.

"Are you out here by yourself?" Andrew asked as he looked around the empty ballpark.

"Yeah, my dad was supposed to come today, but he didn't," Tommy said softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Andrew said gently. "Is someone coming to pick you up? It's getting dark out here, and I don't want to leave you out here by yourself."

"No, my dad was gonna take me home," Tommy said softly.

"Then why don't I walk you home?" Andrew offered and Tommy looked at him somewhat fearfully. "I know, you don't know me, and that your mom told not to go with strangers, but do you see that girl over there?" He pointed to a young woman who was standing near the bleachers. When he made eye contact with her, he smiled and waved.

She waved back as Tommy answered. "Yeah, I know her that's Christina, she's one of my friends and lives across the street from me."

"That's right, and do you know that Christina Thomas and I are friends? We've known each other since she was your age," Andrew said and offered his hand to Tommy. When the boy accepted, Andrew helped him stand up and once he was on his feet, he began to walk with Andrew off the playing field. "You don't live far from here, do you?" Andrew asked. When the boy shook his head, he smiled. "Then we can have a little chat and get to know each other better."

Andrew turned back towards the playing field, which was now some ten feet from where they were walking. He could still see the young woman near the bleachers. She was still watching them, but he could see a gentle smile playing on her lips. Her eyes brightened when he looked back to where she was standing, and she waved once again. He would have liked to have gone and greeted her, but he knew that Tommy needed him. She nodded slightly in his direction, and Andrew knew that she understood and he was grateful to her for that.

As he and Tommy left the park together, he could not help but smile at the innocence of the small boy, it reminded him of another child he had met in this very park over 15 years ago.

* * *

Twenty-three-year-old Christina Thomas was standing near the bleachers next to the ballpark and watched. She could see her friend, Andrew, as he spoke to the small boy. As she watched, she couldn't help but remember the first time she had met the kindhearted Angel of Death. It had been Halloween and she could not have been much older than Tommy himself now was. She remembered how the other kids had teased her after she had dressed up to go trick or treating with them. She saw a man seated on a bench in this very park, and recognized the sadness that covered his face. It was the same sadness she had been carrying much of that evening.

She knew that he was an angel, he had told her as much, and though she was initially afraid when he revealed to her what kind of angel he was, she came to see him as being her friend, and she loved him dearly.

At the same time, she knew that if anyone needed an angel right now it was Tommy Miller. She had seen him scanning the bleachers in search of his father throughout the game, and when he didn't see him, he looked as though he was going to cry. His father was an alcoholic, their family had been torn completely apart in the last six years since they had moved into the house across the street from where her parents lived. It was really a tragedy, but she believed beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Andrew would be able to help that boy. In the back of her mind, she could not help but wonder how.

She shook her head sadly as she watched. She would not approach him, she knew somehow that Tommy was Andrew's latest assignment, and as they left the park, she sat down on the ground and began to pray. "Please, God, don't let Tommy die, he's just a small child," she smiled as she looked at the bright blue sky. "Thank you, I love you."

It was how she ended all her prayers, and it didn't matter where she was, simply that she acknowledged her creator for all the gifts she had been given as well as express the love she had for Him.

"Christina?" she turned around and saw Tess standing behind her.

"Tess!" she stood up and dusted herself off. "You're back?"

"Yes, we are," Tess smiled warmly.

"For Tommy Miller's family?" Christina asked.

"Very observant, yes," Tess replied. "How did you know?"

"I just saw Andrew talking to Tommy out there on the mound. It's really a sad story all the way around," Christina said softly. "Before he started drinking, Kevin Miller was a very nice person, but now he's very aggressive and violent with people. My dad used to do woodworking projects with him, and then one night, Mr. Miller showed up drunk, and my dad was afraid he was going to burn down the house or something. He's crazy when he's been drinking, it changes some people, I guess. Since then, my dad's been trying to distance himself from Kevin Miller while at the same time, he and my mom would try to help out Mrs. Miller and the kids as much as possible."

"Yes, I'm aware of how things have been going here," Tess replied.

Christina blushed slightly. "I guess you would. It scares me because Tommy is such a sweet kid. He found out I was home for break and he came over and asked me to come watch the game today. He calls me his older sister, and I've been teaching his Sunday school class when I've been home."

"So what are you doing back in town, baby? I didn't think I'd get to see you this time around. I heard that you had gone upstate to the University and that you'd be in classes this summer," Tess said.

"It was actually supposed to be like that, but I decided to take a break last week when I heard about the wedding," she said. "Bryan's going to get married in two weeks, and my parents practically begged me to come back and help plan everything. Like I'm any good at planning something. You know I couldn't even plan a breakfast menu," She smiled weakly.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Christina," Tess said.

She smiled. "I'm not trying to. Anyway, you know I'd do anything for Bryan. His fiancé wanted to have some help so I cancelled my summer classes and came home. I don't mind so much though, it's nice to be back. Bryan and Rachel are really great and my parents are really happy that they're together. I think everything will just be perfect! Anyway, she kind of reminds me of Monica too, she had long red hair, and has a really bubbly personality."

Tess laughed.

"Tess, can I ask you a completely unrelated question?" Christina finally asked.

"Sure you can," Tess replied.

"Is Tommy going to be OK?" Christina asked. "I mean I know who Andrew really is, and it kind of scares me, just because I know what's happening with his family and with the way things are, anything could happen."

"I can't answer that question, baby, but maybe you can help to make this story have a happy ending," Tess said smiling.

"Then it's a good thing I came home," she said softly.

* * *

By this time, Andrew and Tommy made it to the front door of his house. Grabbing his hand, the boy pulled Andrew through the front door. "Mommy!" He called out as they came into the living room.

A woman in her late 30 came out of the kitchen; she was drying her hands with a dishtowel when she saw Andrew standing in the room. Self-consciously, she patted her hair into place and offered him a weak smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Miller, my name is Andrew, I met your son today out at the ballpark," the angel offered as he made notice of her discomfort.

"Please, call me Edith. I didn't know that you would be coming home so soon, Tommy. Wasn't your father out at the ballpark?"

The little boy's smile disappeared and he looked sullen. "No," he whispered. "I looked all over the place, too."

"That's why I brought him home," Andrew explained.

"I appreciate you helping him out like that, Andrew," Edith replied. "Usually, I come to the games, but I've been sick these last few days, and on top of that, I had to take a few days off from work."

"It's no trouble," Andrew said smiling.

"What about your father, Tommy, if he shows up at the park, and you're not there, he'll be upset?" Edith asked her son. "Maybe you and I should go back there and wait for him."

Tommy looked at his mother. "I don't wanna. I hate him, he never keeps his promises." With that, the boy ran out of the room leaving his mother and Andrew standing in the living room.

"I'm sorry," Edith finally whispered. "I shouldn't have mentioned his father, at least not right now." She shook her head sadly. "Would you please excuse me for a moment. I should at least see how he's doing."

"Of course, Edith," Andrew said gently.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back," she said as she left the room.

Andrew sighed as he went over and sat down on the sofa. As soon as he got comfortable, the door swung open and a teenage girl walked in. It looked as though she had been out at the pool, her hair was wet and she had a towel wrapped snugly around her waist. Although she was happily singing, he could detect a sense of unhappiness in her. "If I could grant you one wish, I wish you could see the way you kiss…" Her confident voice filtered through the house as she sang the Faith Hill song. "Ooh, I love watching you, baby when you're driving me ooh, crazy…"

From his place on the sofa, he could see her beginning to dance through the hall, but when she turned and saw him seated on the sofa, her face flushed crimson and she offered him an embarrassed smile. "Hello, my name is Andrew. And you are?"

"I'm Lindsey," she said as she came into the living room. She could see the T-shirt he wore, and recognized that it matched the team her little brother played for. "You're one of the coaches for Tommy's team, right?"

"Yes," he said. "You seem to have the gift of entertaining in you. I have a friend who loves to sing, maybe you will eventually meet her and can sing together."

She blushed slightly. "I love music, and it really helps, too," she came over and sat down on the wooden floor near where he was, the water dripping from her hair. "I usually don't do that when other people are around, though."

"Why is that?"

"Because it looks goofy and is embarrassing," her voice lowered to barely above a whisper. "Besides that, most of my mother's friends seem to think I'm a bit on the weird side as it is."

"Is that so?" Andrew asked brightly.

"Yeah, but don't tell her I told you that," she smirked. "I'm well aware that most people don't like my attitude about things, so I just deal with it."

Before Andrew could reply, Edith returned to the living room. Her face was worn and it was obvious that she had tried to offer her son some consolation and the boy had been too hurt to listen.

"He's OK, for now," Edith offered weakly. "I'm terribly sorry about this. Perhaps it was wrong of me to mention all of this right now."

"Let me guess, Dad didn't come again, right?" Lindsey's voice was suddenly filled with anger as she spoke up.

"Lindsey, he probably couldn't make it because of his work," Edith offered.

"His work? When are you going to stop defending him and hiding what he really is? He's a lush," Lindsey said bitterly.

"Lindsey, he's your father," Edith said angrily.

"Maybe he is, but he cares more for the booze than he does for us. When are you going to stop forcing him on us? It's bad enough that Tommy waits hours on end out at the ballpark for him when he has no intention of showing up. Now, you're trying to subject me to him as well. I'm 13 years old, and I don't want to see him again, I can grow up just fine without him." Lindsey quickly left the living room leaving them alone.

Edith looked at Andrew apologetically, "here we go again," she said softly as she felt the tears in her eyes. After a few moments, she looked up and saw his sympathetic eyes regarding her. "I'm sorry about this, I guess I should explain, but I don't know where to start."

"Why don't you just sit down, Edith and we can talk about it?" he offered.

"I don't really think that's such a good idea, I barely know you, but yet…" her voice trailed off.

"You just recently got divorced, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's easy to tell. We're supposed to start family therapy this week. For a long time I didn't think we needed it, but Tommy's so sensitive about his dad, and Lindsey, well you just saw what happened with her. She's so angry and hurt by what Kevin has done, but there's not a lot I can do about it. I'm really trying hard to keep my feelings about Kevin away from the kids. I don't want them to hate their father just because the marriage didn't work out." She shook her head sadly. "But, every time something like this happens, I end up coming closer and closer to saying that Lindsey is right and that he's a lush. I don't want to say it, but what choice do I have anymore?"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Andrew asked gently.

"No, there's nothing anyone can do," she said softly. "The only one who can do anything about it would be Kevin, but that's not even likely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Lindsey stumbled outside; she still had the towel wrapped snugly around her middle. Her angry tears were streaming down her cheeks as she made her way through the yard and towards the curb. As she got closer to the street, she was unable to see anything because of the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. It hurt so much, she thought bitterly to herself as she finally stopped running and plopped down on the ground.

"Lindsey, hey what's wrong?" She looked up and could see Christina Thomas coming towards her. She was surprised to see the young woman, and though she liked her, she tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes so she wouldn't be seen crying.

"Christina, I didn't know you'd be home," Lindsey said softly after some time had passed and she had collected her thoughts.

"Yeah, my folks asked me to come back for Bryan's wedding. You remember Bryan, right, my brother, about yay high?" Christina asked with a twinkle in her eye as she held her hand up about six feet off the ground.

"Yeah," she said without any sort of enthusiasm in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Christina asked again sitting down next to her. "You look really bummed out about something."

"I had another fight with my mom about my dad," Lindsey said sourly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll tell you what, why don't we go to my house, I'll get you a bathrobe, and we can make some hot chocolate. I always drink that when I've had a bad day," she said with a smile. "Then I can tell you a secret and that might make you feel better."

"OK," Lindsey said as the screen door opened and Christina looked up to see Andrew stepping out onto the porch. As the door closed, she could see him coming closer. She smiled brightly as soon as he reached them.

"Hi Andrew," she said.

"Hello Christina," he said with a smile.

Lindsey looked at her neighbor and back at the angel. "I guess you guys know each other, huh?"

"Yeah, Andrew is…eh, a real good friend of the family," she said smiling. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other though, about 8 years or so, I'd guess."

"Maybe I should leave you guys alone then," Lindsey said softly.

"Nonsense, I said I wanted hot chocolate and invited you along, do you honestly think I would take my invitation back just like that?" Christina asked. "Come on, we can make three cups. Would you like that, Andrew, or would you prefer coffee?"

"Thank you, a coffee sounds really good," Andrew said and followed them across the street towards the Thomas house.

"It's a pity, Mom and Dad will be sad to have missed you," Christina led them to the front door, inside the house and into the kitchen. "I'll be right back," she said and left the room. When she returned, she was carrying a white bathrobe and a second towel. "Here Lindsey, that way you won't catch a cold in this air-conditioned house."

"Thanks Christina," Lindsey said and put on the robe. Using the towel, she wrapped her long brown hair in it and sat back down.

"Where are your parents, Christina?" Andrew asked.

"They're meeting with the caterers trying to plan the menu for the wedding right now. I think we're going to have the biggest shindig here since my senior prom. As far as the planning is concerned, better them than me, I hate planning things." She smiled as she opened the small canister on the counter and began scooping coffee out of it and putting it into the coffee pot. "I'm excited about it though. Can you believe that Bryan's actually getting married?"

"You sound really happy about it," Andrew said.

"I am, the sunshine, the flowers, I just love summertime and weddings are the ultimate," she smiled as she turned the coffee pot on and went to get some milk out of the fridge. "What a great time to be alive!"

Andrew looked over at Lindsey; she still had a sad look on her face. Finally, he spoke trying to get the teenager to talk to them. "What about you? Don't you love summertime? No school, being lazy, and watching the birds fly through the trees."

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders and looked at Christina and then at Andrew. "No, not really, it gives me too much time to think about how horrible my life is."

Christina exchanged worried glances with Andrew and looked down at the girl. "Didn't you get into the study group at church? I thought you were interested in that. I also heard that the youth group was getting ready to have their annual car wash."

"I'm too young for the youth group, Christina, they already told me that I have to be at least 14," Lindsey said. "My brother has his baseball and it seems as though I'm just falling between the cracks."

"What about your friends from school?" Andrew asked.

"They're all upstate at this summer camp thing. I won't see them till the end of summer. I wanted to go, but my mom said that we couldn't afford it. My father's not paying child support, and guess who suffers because of it? Anyway, it doesn't really matter anyway, because the others don't really want to hang out with me. I'm too depressing," she sighed deeply.

"Then why don't you help me?" Christina offered. "Mom and Dad asked me to organize the music for Bryan's wedding, and I'm about to go nuts with it. I could really use some help, especially from someone who is musical. Anyway, I have to meet the minister, check the acoustics, and you know what? I don't have a clue about how to do anything with this kind of thing, and on top of that, I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. Let's face it, I study architecture, not music," Christina said and looked at Andrew. "If you could hear this girl sing, you'd be amazed, she sounds just like an angel."

Andrew nodded and smiled, his thoughts suddenly on Tess. "I have, and you're right, why don't you give it try, Lindsey? It might cheer you up a little."

Lindsey looked at them; their eyes a sea of hope, and after contemplating it for a few moments, she reluctantly nodded. "OK, but I guess I should get home. Could I come back another time for the cocoa, Christina? When I come, I'll bring your stuff back."

"That's OK, Lindsey, come back anytime. Oh and could you ask your mom to give us a call tonight sometime? My mom wanted to find out if she would help with the decorations."

"No problem, I'll tell her," Lindsey said and left.

Christina sighed deeply and shook her head as soon as the teenager was gone.

"You're worried about her?" Andrew said gently.

"You're good," she whispered sadly and nodded. "Facing this is the only drawback to coming back here. It's a mess, Andrew. I'm glad you're back, even though I'm really scared for Tommy and Lindsey."

"You think one of them may die because I'm here, don't you?" he asked gently.

She said nothing, simply nodded. "I know it sounds crazy, but yeah I am a little bit nervous. I saw you this afternoon out at the ballpark; you were talking with Tommy. Poor kid, I kept seeing him scan the crowd for his dad, and he was nowhere to be seen. I almost started crying myself because I know how important it has been to him to hear his father say he's proud of him."

Andrew nodded. "I know, but there is something I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't come over and say hello when I saw you out at the ballpark."

"You don't owe me any apology for that, I knew you're uh, how do you say it, working? Besides Tess was out there after you left, and we talked for a few minutes." she smiled, but within seconds, her smile disappeared. "You know, I've been really scared these last few days."

"You have, why?" Andrew asked his concern evident.

"No, not for me; for Tommy and Lindsey. I mean you don't know Kevin Miller the way I do. He's dangerous when he's been drinking and that's pretty much the norm these days. He comes to pick the kids up and he's completely trashed. I mean, his eyes are red, and he looks as though he's got a cold or something, but then he speaks and his breath positively reeks, you could smell it from twenty feet away. OK, I'm exaggerating, but I'm always afraid that they will have to get in the car with him when he's drunk, and that terrifies me. You know that the guy that was driving when Bryan was in that accident had been drinking, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Adam told me when he was with your brother," Andrew said.

"So you know that alcohol really can change a person, and make them do things they wouldn't normally do," she sighed deeply as he nodded. "Last weekend, I heard he tried to beat up three guys out at 'Jasper's Pub' because he was so drunk and they refused to serve him anymore beer. My friend, Joanne works as a waitress and line dance instructor there. Anyway, she said that it was so bad they had to call the cops in." She looked at her friend and shook her head. It was clear to him that she was completely exasperated with the entire thing.

"You can't change him, Christina," Andrew said gently.

"I know I can't, but those two kids, I mean Tommy's like I was when I was at 7. I know you remember me back then, I was the undying optimist. He sees the good in everything, even those things that are dark and frightening, like alcoholism. Anyway, after you left the last time, I started babysitting him and Lindsey to earn some extra money. I remember how he was when he was a toddler. I used to tell him stories of angels, and music to lull him to sleep when I was sent to work there at night. As he got older and started playing ball, I would attend every game I could until I went away to school. He was heartbroken when I left; I guess the only thing I could compare it to would be when you would leave, and how I felt soon after. I would always be happy to see you, but would be a little sad when you would disappear again." She smiled slightly. "Anyway, I guess the same is true with Tommy, he loved having me there. It was like I was his big sister or something, and it felt good since I'm the youngest in my own family."

"What about Lindsey?"

"Well, I'm like her big sister too, though we're not really as close as me and Tommy. I'd hate to say it, but she's a bit rough around the edges. She's always been this way, it's almost as though she has hardened herself to everything that is happening around her. Now with her father's problems, it has really started to come out, and she won't show her vulnerable side, except maybe to get angry about it."

"Did you know that they will start family counseling this week?" he asked.

"My mom mentioned this to me. She said that she had talked to Mrs. Miller some time ago, and it was part of some court appointed thing. I don't know much about it. I'm a architectural student, so it would be futile for me to even try to decipher what the courts tell people to do." She shrugged her shoulders as the coffee finished making. She reached into the cabinet and removed two cups. Once she poured him some coffee and got herself some hot chocolate, she led him over to the table and they sat down.

Once they were seated, she looked across the table at him, her concern evident in her question. "Andrew, can you promise me something?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Promise me that you'll be careful if God sends you to speak to Kevin Miller. I mean he's not like Steve Michaels, he's worse," she shook her head remembering the boy who had raped her as a teenager. "It frightens me to even think about this, but I know if anyone could help Tommy and Lindsey, it would be you."

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "I'll be careful, but I ask the same of you. Don't get yourself too deeply involved in this. I don't want to see you get hurt either."

She nodded, "I will, I promise." She paused for a few moments, and then looked up at him. "Even though it's a sad reason for you to return here, I want you to know that I've missed you, and it's really good to see you again."

"You too, Christina," he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Before posting this chapter, I would like to clarify something about these stories that I write. Like the show, I try really hard to write them without any sort of religious undertones. That is, like the early seasons of TBAA, I try to keep my own personal religious or spiritual beliefs out of the stories. _

_Most people in the TBAA universe who know me, know that I am not a traditionalist Christian person in my beliefs, but I don't believe that a character has to adapt a certain set of belief system to be considered 'nice'. If that was the case, then by some definitions, I would not be considered Christian in my beliefs, even if I did make reference to Jesus in the second story in this series. The thoughts that Christina had were very much mirrored to my own when I was a child.  
_

_That's all I wanted to say, but I think this stance should be made clear prior to starting this chapter._

_Thanks for reading and on with the story.

* * *

_

**Part 3**

Tommy stood out on the field the following morning, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing through his hair. As he looked out through the park, he could see Andrew approaching him. Next to him was Christina, and behind her, his sister. He smiled weakly when they came closer.

"Morning, Tommy," Christina called. "How you doing?"

"OK, where is the rest of the team?" Tommy asked. "My mom was kind of confused that no one was here when she dropped me off."

Andrew smiled. "I know, she told me, but then I learned that practice has been cancelled, because the other coach has caught a cold and his wife has been calling all the kids to let them know. Since we couldn't reach you, Christina, Lindsey, and I came out to see if you wanted to practice some pitches with us."

"My dad used to do that," Tommy said softly.

Lindsey sighed deeply, "our dad isn't here anymore, Tommy."

Andrew rested his hand on Lindsey's shoulder, and the girl quieted.

"We know, Tommy, but we thought it would be fun for you to play with us," Christina said with a smile. "Come on, maybe I can actually learn how to hit a baseball."

"You don't know how?" Tommy asked skeptically.

"No, I guess I'm not so athletic anymore; but it would be fun, at any rate," she said.

Lindsey went and picked up a bat. "I remember how this works," she held up the bat. "Come on Tommy, pitch me one, and let me see if I can hit it into the middle of next week."

Christina and Andrew laughed, and Tommy finally flashed them a toothy smile before pitching the ball to his sister. She swung and missed, but made them laugh when she began to imitate the players from the major leagues. She tapped the bat against the soles of her shoes, and pulled a large wad of bubblegum from her pocket and popped it in her mouth.

"My turn," Christina called out and Lindsey handed her the bat. "Ok, here we go," she said smiling broadly and tapping the bat against the base. "OK, Tommy, I'm ready, throw me a really slow one, OK?"

"I can't do that, Christina," he said laughing.

"Then just throw it, but not at my face," she shouted out to him. He threw the ball and she swung and hit it. It popped way up in the air leaving Andrew to try and catch it.

When he did catch the ball, Tommy shouted out to Christina. "You're out."

"Story of my life," she shouted out but was laughing and everyone knew she was joking. Moments later, her smile faded as she looked out across the parking lot and could see a beat up truck pulling into a spot. She sighed deeply and went over to Andrew. As if by impulse, she reached for his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing her pale face.

"That's Lindsey and Tommy's dad," Christina whispered softly. "I don't know what he's doing out here, he usually visits them on the weekends, but I don't like how this is looking. Something tells me that we're in trouble."

He squeezed her hand. "Stay here, OK?"

Christina nodded as he walked over towards Lindsey and Tommy. "Please God, take care of Tommy and Lindsey," she prayed. "And don't let Andrew get hurt. Thank you, I love you."

Upon seeing the truck that belonged her father, Lindsey sighed deeply when she could see him getting out of the truck, "Tommy, come here, right now," she called out to her brother, her fear evident as she watched her brother running towards their father. Her hand came to rest on her heart, and she could feel the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"It's Daddy!" Tommy shouted. "Hi Daddy!"

Lindsey could see her father staggering towards the playing field and she shouted out to her brother once again. "No, Tommy he's drunk. He'll hurt you." The tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she watched her little brother. She started to run towards them, but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and realized that Andrew was standing next to her.

"Go back over to Christina, Lindsey," he said gently.

"But, Andrew…" her voice trailed.

"Lindsey, everything is going to be fine," he offered. "You need to think about your own safety, not just that of your brother. Christina is here, she will take you home, and I will make sure that your father doesn't hurt him." He could see that she did not believe his words and she continued to look over towards Tommy. Andrew took her chin with his fingers and made her look up at him. "I'm your friend, Lindsey, I will look out for Tommy, I promise."

Lindsey finally offered him a weak nod and walked quietly back over to Christina. The young woman put her arms around her shoulders. "It'll be OK, Lindsey. Andrew won't let anything bad happen." Christina said as both of them could see that Tommy had reached his father.

* * *

"Daddy, you're here," Tommy said enthusiastically. "Wanna play catch with me?"

Kevin Miller looked down at his son, his heavy lidded expression indicative of someone who had too much to drink even though it was only 11 in the morning. "Yeah, kid, just like I promised." He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"The game was yesterday," Tommy objected. "Why weren't you here?"

"I had stuff to do," Kevin said, his words slurred. "You should know better than to talk to me like that."

"But Daddy," he reached out and touched his father's arm.

Rather than continue to speak to his son, Kevin pulled his arm away from his son and pushed the small boy away, causing him to fall backwards and land on his bottom. The boy got back on his feet, and went back over to his father. When Kevin pushed him for a second time, he once again fell hard onto the ground. There he could feel the tears brimming under his eyes and his nose beginning to bleed. He tried a third time to stand and go to his father, but each time, he was pushed away. Eventually, Andrew intervened and stepped between them.

"Why do you push your son?" Andrew asked softly.

"This is none of your business," Kevin said and he pushed Andrew away. Before falling, the angel managed to catch himself, but Kevin had come even closer to him and began to push him again. "Come on tough guy, you want to tell me how to raise my kids?"

Andrew was, by this time unsure of what he was supposed to do. Kevin had successfully pushed him to the ground, and when he looked over to where Christina and Lindsey were standing, he knew they were not just frightened for Tommy, but for him as well. Before he could completely get to his feet, he could suddenly feel Kevin's fist against one side of his face. Stumbling backwards, he landed on the ground next to Tommy.

The boy had a look of fear in his eyes, as his father approached him and jerked him off the ground.

"Nooo," Lindsey screamed when her father grabbed Tommy again. She could hear her brother beginning to cry in pain. "Andrew, please help him," she screamed and Andrew could see Lindsey crying as she ran towards them. Shaking his head sadly, Andrew stood up, and touched Kevin Miller's shoulder. When the man turned around, Tommy fell to the ground.

Christina watched in horror as she tried to grab Lindsey's arm and prevent the girl from getting herself involved, but it was too late, Lindsey was already two feet from her and she was practically running towards her father's back, her only intent; protecting her little brother. Christina was also scared, the tears streaming down her own face as she followed Lindsey hoping that she would be able to stop her before someone else got hurt.

Tommy was still sitting on the ground, his eyes filled with shock as he watched his father beating up his friend. He was not sure what to do, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and could see that Tess was standing next to him. She had taken his hand and helped him gently off the ground. "Why does he do that?" the small boy cried as Tess took his tiny hand in hers.

"Come with me, baby. You need to get away from this," Tess said gently.

"But, what about my daddy and what about Andrew?" Tommy whined, and Tess pulled a tissue from her pocket and began to wipe the blood from off his face.

"Everything will be OK," she said gently. "There's nothing you can do, and Andrew can take care of himself."

The boy reluctantly allowed her to guide him over to the bleachers. "My daddy hates me," the little boy sniffed as he watched the events taking place on the playing field.

"No, honey, he doesn't, it's just right now, your daddy doesn't know what he's doing, but I'm certain that he loves you and your sister very much," she smiled gently.

Tommy looked out onto the baseball field, and then back at the kind woman seated next to him. "But, why?"

"I don't know," Tess said gently and held the small child in her arms. "But, do you remember a bedtime story your friend Christina told you some years ago? You couldn't have been more than three years old when she told you this."

"Not really," he said and sniffed.

"You will be held in the arms of an angel, and all of God's children will smile on you," she looked down at the boy. "You must never be afraid as long as God sends you an angel, through their love, you will be safely enfolded in His embrace."

The little boy looked at the woman with wonder in his eyes. "I remember Christina telling me that now," he said softly. "But how did you know that she did?"

Tess smiled. "Because, what Christina told you, was not a story, it was real. When you least expect it, Tommy. There will be an angel holding on to you, and that angel will give you new hope," Tess smiled.

"Are you an angel?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, my name is Tess," she said gently. "I'm going to help you and your daddy, I promise."

Tommy looked into her kind face and he reached over and hugged her, his tears beginning to stream down his cheeks once again.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: My thanks and kudoes to all my kind reviewers. You folks are awesome and I am very grateful to you for your comments. I thought with this chapter, I'd let you know that I posted a new crossover story over at TV crossovers that has TBAA in it. Feel free to check it out and as always, reviews are love.

* * *

_

**Part 4**

Lindsey was still running towards her father's unsuspecting back, and as soon as she reached him, with all her weight, she pushed her father away from Andrew. "Leave him alone," she shouted at her father. "He's our friend."

As soon as she did this, she could see the fury in her father's face as he turned and faced her. As he staggered closer to where she was, she could feel the fear overtaking the adrenaline and she began to tremble. He pushed her strongly towards the ground, and bent down with the intent to hit her. She covered her face with her hands half expecting her father to kill her. Never in her life had she been as afraid as she was at that moment.

Kevin raised his hand and she could feel it hard against her back some seconds later. She could feel the tears now catching in her eyes and before she felt a second punishing blow, the action had stopped and she opened her eyes, but as she did, they widened.

Andrew had stood up and walked over to her. Surrounding his body was a white glowing light and as he looked at Kevin, his eyes were serene as he regarded the drunken man.

Kevin, not knowing what to do, staggered away from them leaving his daughter on the ground. He clumsily made his way to the pickup truck, climbed in, and sped away.

At that moment, Lindsey could feel nothing that had happened to her, she looked up and could see that her father was no longer there, and that he had run away. Sighing with relief, she opened her eyes to see Andrew standing next to her. He was still glowing and she shrank back in panic. "Oh my God!" She could feel the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she looked up and could see that Christina had reached her and had sat down next to her and rested her hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Lindsey," Christina said softly. She could tell that the girl was really frightened, but she looked kindly at her as she spoke, her voice gentle. "Are you OK?"

"H-he's glowing," Lindsey stammered as she stared at Andrew in complete shock.

Christina nodded. "Yeah, I know. He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Beautiful? But how?" Lindsey looked frightened.

"He's an angel, Lindsey. Do you remember the stories I used to tell you and Tommy when you were very small? I told you about an angel who would sit by my bed when I was sick and would watch over me. The angel that was there when I had pneumonia was Andrew. His friend Adam was with Bryan when he was in a coma after a car accident back when I was 10. He won't hurt you, he would never hurt anyone; he wants to help you."

"Y-you really are an angel?" She looked up at Andrew, back at Christina, and then once again to Andrew.

"Yes, Lindsey, but you have nothing to be afraid of. Like Christina just said, God sent me to help you and your family during this difficult time," Andrew said gently.

"You really knew about who he was?" she asked Christina.

"Yes, Andrew told me the truth when we met the first time. I was the same age as Tommy back then. Andrew and I have been friends for over 15 years, and the last time we saw each other, he saved my life," Christina said smiling.

"You did?" Lindsey asked.

Andrew blushed slightly. "I only did what Christina asked me to do."

She leaned towards the teenager. "He's modest, too, but I'm telling you the truth, he really did."

Andrew took Lindsey's hand gently and smiled at her as the glow that surrounded him faded somewhat.

"Where is my dad?" Lindsey asked after digesting everything that had just happened.

"He ran away," Andrew said softly. By this time, he was now sitting down beside Lindsey and had ceased to glow.

"And where's Tommy?"

"He's with my friend, Tess, Lindsey. Don't worry, he's in good hands," Andrew said gently.

"Another angel?" Lindsey asked.

Andrew nodded, "yes."

"But, I don't understand?" she whispered and reached over and touched his face. "You're not hurt?"

"No, Lindsey, I'm not," he said gently and put his arms around her shoulder. "Now that you know the truth, you must promise me that you won't do that again. It was very brave of you to try and protect me, but your actions were also a little foolish. Kevin could have seriously hurt you."

"But, you're my friend," she said softly.

"I know and the way you reacted was demonstrative of that; but please, Lindsey, he could have hurt you," Andrew said gently. "I don't want to see you get hurt, especially looking out for me. I'm OK."

"I'm scared," Lindsey said softly.

"I know," he said and looked over at Tess who was sitting a few yards away with Tommy. He could tell that she was trying to console the small child and when he looked at Christina, he could tell that she was worried.

"This isn't going to be easy for Tommy," Christina said softly. "He's completely devastated."

Lindsey nodded. "I know, my mom said that he would probably have to go to the shrink because of it. I really hate what my father is doing. I just don't know what to do anymore. I tried to pray, but I don't know what to say, and I wouldn't know if it has helped."

"It must have helped a lot, Lindsey, because God sent you Andrew," Christina said gently.

"I know, but my mom keeps defending my dad as though he's the greatest father in the world. It's just like you saw yesterday, Andrew. " She shook her head. "I don't know what to do, I love my father, but I'm so scared of him."

"I know, and I want you to know that we're here with you, Lindsey, and God is with you. As long as that is the case, you will be OK," Andrew said gently and brushed his hand gently through her hair, brushing it out of her eyes. "You must believe that now, because like Christina said, He sent His angels to help carry you through this."

Christina smiled weakly, but after a few seconds passed, she looked at Andrew, her eyes sad. "I don't know how much help that will give them, Andrew. I understand her fear. My stomach ties in knots every time I see Mr. Miller."

"I know, Christina," he said gently and squeezed the hand of his friend. "But, it will help, trust me." He smiled at her, and she nodded.

* * *

Tess had stood up by this time and with the small boy next to her; she made her way over to where Andrew, Lindsey, and Christina were standing. 

"Are you three OK?" she asked.

Christina nodded, "I think so."

"What about you, young lady, are you OK?" Tess asked, her concern for the teenager evident in her words.

"Uh-huh, I think so, but my back hurts," Lindsey said softly.

"Yeah, that's right, Mr. Miller hit her," Christina said sadly.

Lindsey didn't seem to care much about her back; she looked down at her little brother. "Tommy are you OK?"

The little boy nodded, "yeah, Tess helped me," but his eyes were filled with indescribable pain.

"I think I should take you two home," Tess said gently. "You want to come with us, Christina?"

"No, thanks, Tess," she shook her head weakly. "I think I need some time to myself so I can think about all of this." She turned back to face Lindsey and Tommy. "You guys take care of yourselves. You're in good hands."

She walked slowly away.

"Angel Boy, I want you to follow her. Something concerns me here," Tess said and the Angel of Death nodded as she put her arms around the two children and led them to her car.

Andrew was left standing in the middle of the baseball field. He reached down and picked up the baseball that had fallen from his own hand when Tommy had gone to greet his father. Shaking his head sadly, he began to follow Christina through the park.

* * *

By this time, Christina was far enough away from them, and she had found a swing and sat down. Her entire body was shaking as she looked down at the ground. After a few minutes she closed her eyes. "Dear Father, I'm so scared, please help those kids. I beg you, please help them, I-I love you and I trust in you." 

The tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she rested her head in her hands and cried.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our do-gooder neighbor," a slurred voice could be heard and she looked up and into Kevin Miller's blood-shot eyes. As if forced by adrenaline, she tried to stand up and leave the swing, but before she could, he reached out and grabbed her arm and she winced in pain as he pulled her off the swing. "Where are my kids?" he sneered his eyes bearing down into hers.

Christina sighed deeply trying to keep her voice calm. "They went home," was all she was able to say.

"You turned my kids against me, you do-gooder," he sneered and she could smell the filth emanating from his body as well as the liquor from his breath. She could tell that he was angry with her and it did not calm the fright that cursed through her body.

"Mr. Miller I didn't do anything," she said softly. "Lindsey and Tommy are my friends, and I only wanted to help them."

He pushed her to the ground, and looked down at her with contempt in his eyes. "You don't know what a friend is," he sneered. "You tore up my family." He pulled an object from his pocket and she recognized it as a knife. "I should kill you for that."

Christina backed up from him as much as she could, her jeans getting caked with mud, her face beginning to perspire. After some moments she glanced back over towards the swings and she could see Andrew standing not far away, he was glowing.

Kevin grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off the ground, and she screamed in pain when she felt him dragging her back over towards the swings, his hand tightly gripped in her hair. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but when he pressed a button on the pocketknife he held in his hand and a silver blade suddenly appeared; she screamed when she felt the cold steel of the blade against her neck.

She closed her eyes and prayed, but suddenly in the middle of her prayer, she opened her eyes and her frightened voice emerged. "Mr. Miller, if you kill me, you'll never see your kids again, there are people out here and they see what you are doing." Somehow, although the words that emerged from her mouth were her own, she could not quite comprehend that she had said them and as calmly as they had emerged, especially now, when she could only show how petrified she truly was.

Kevin Miller continued to hold the knife, but when two men tackled him from behind, the knife slashed Christina's shoulder only slightly before it fell to the ground.

"You OK, Miss?" one of the men asked while the other pulled Kevin to his feet and pulled him away from her.

"Y-yeah, thank you," she began to cry as she reached out and embraced the man who had helped her. As the embrace loosened, she reached up and felt the moistness of the blood that was seeping through her jacket.

"Hey, man, you'd better get your friend to the doctor, she's probably gonna need some stitches on her shoulder," one of the men said and when Christina looked up and saw Andrew standing next to the swing and no longer glowing, she sighed with relief, but within seconds, she had collapsed onto the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: Please keep in mind as you read this story, it is one that is several years old. My writing style has changed a bit since this story was completed. The year of writing it was 2000, so it's six years old. At present there are actually 21 completed Christina stories, so you can tell I've been working on this series for quite some time.  
_

_Enjoy and as always, reviews are love._

_

* * *

_**  
Part 5**

When she opened her eyes once again a few minutes later, she could see Andrew looking down at her with concern and compassion in his eyes. He was sitting on the ground, his arms around her.

"A-Andrew," she hugged him tightly, but could still feel the pain in her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked weakly, his hand brushing her hair from her eyes.

"I thought…this was it. I…could see you standing over there," she waved her hand towards the swings. "You…looked…so…magnificent…"

"Shhh, it's OK, Christina, you're OK now. For a moment there, I thought it was your time," he said gently as he pressed a white handkerchief firmly but gently against her wounded shoulder, and she winced in pain. "I know it hurts, but I'm trying to stop the bleeding. We need to get you to a doctor."

"It's no big deal," Christina said softly. "It could have been much worse. Where's Kevin Miller?"

"Those two men who helped you just took him to the police, I'm guessing," Andrew said softly. "Come on, Christina, let's get you out of here." He practically had to pick her up off the ground, but when she was on her feet, she could feel herself getting light-headed and he took her arm and allowed her to lean against his shoulder. "You know, it's not often that one would see an Angel of Death saving someone's life, and it seems you have done that for me, twice," she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder and passed out.

Andrew smiled weakly, but he knew he was left with no choice. He picked her up gently in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

* * *

That afternoon, Christina returned home, her shoulder had been bandaged, and the police had been called out to the Thomas home. Once she had given her statement to them, she excused herself and went back to her room. It had been a trying morning, and she was in need of a nap. She had some time alone, and she was tired.

As she opened the door to go inside her room, Monica was standing there waiting for her. "Monica, what are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't see you."

"Andrew told me what happened to you," she said.

"Thank you for coming by, but I'm fine," Christina said softly. "A little scared, but I survived. Thanks be to God!"

Monica sat down next to her. "Christina, are you sure you're OK?"

"Not really," she sighed deeply. "You know I could never lie to you, or try to hide the truth. You know me too well." Taking a deep breath, she began to speak. "I guess since this morning, I've realized that all of this has hit me pretty hard. You know something? I have it made. Sometimes I feel guilty about it, but it's true. My folks are great, but kids like Lindsey and Tommy, they really have it hard. I know God doesn't give them things like this to punish them or to make them sad, but rather to help them grow and maybe realize that their faith will help them when they least expect it to. But, I also realize that free will made their father do these things to them." She looked down at her shoulder. "And to me. It's funny, but Andrew made me promise not to get too involved in this, but you know what? I already was before you guys even showed up here. I've seen everything that's happened, and I've tried to help, and then Mr. Miller accused me of ruining everything."

"No, you didn't ruin anything," Monica said gently. "You gave them a small glimmer of faith in their lives, through your stories and fantasy, Christina. Kevin Miller is only seeing this small bit of hope as a threat to his own status."

"I know you're right, but the fact is, my parents have been keeping me updated on everything and I've been thinking about this since long before coming home last week, and this morning kind of brought it all back," Christina reached for a tissue and wiped it over her nose and mouth.

"What?" Monica asked.

"For the last five years, I've been studying architecture, because I thought one day I could build something really great and lasting, but then it hit me really hard that my path isn't in that," Christina sighed deeply. "Like you just mentioned the stories. I mean, I really started to remember these same stories I used to tell Lindsey and Tommy when they were little. I remember how good it made me feel to give them some small amount of hope. In between, I was taking these classes like 'Drafting 101', but I was also taking 'Child Psychology' and 'Creative Writing'. Monica, how do I know if what I am doing with my life is for the best?"

"Have you asked God to guide you?" Monica asked.

"I have, and the only thing even remotely similar to an answer that came was that when I started typing these stories into the computer, I would feel the most wonderful sense of peace," Christina smiled weakly. "I mean, it was like everything felt right in the universe. I never had that with architecture, and I've been thinking about staying home and trying to make something of myself as a writer."

"If those feelings are right and you feel that peace you describe, then perhaps this is God's way of telling you so," Monica said gently. "How do you feel about going back to classes?"

She shook her head, "I don't. In fact, I have to tell my parents that I didn't just cancel my summer classes, but that I quit and hope they will not see me as a failure," she said.

"They won't, you have a plan, Christina, and you will succeed as long as you put it in God's hands," Monica said simply.

Christina looked at her gratefully. "Thanks, I really appreciate your help."

"That's why I'm here," Monica said. "If you would like, I brought something to you that I think you might like to see."

"What?"

Monica handed a small business card to Christina and disappeared. Once Monica was gone, Christina looked down at the writing on it and smiled. At that moment, she knew that she was doing the right thing and she reached for the telephone.

* * *

"Now will you believe me?" Lindsey asked. She was sitting in the living room looking at her mother.

Edith could do nothing else but nod. Donna and Daniel Thomas had called about twenty minutes before and told her that Kevin had assaulted their daughter after she had tried to help the kids. Although it was terrible news, and that Kevin had been arrested for assault, she opted to keep this from the two children. Sadly, she looked at her daughter's face and took a deep breath. "Tell me again what happened?"

Lindsey sighed, but began to speak. "Christina, Andrew, and I went to see Tommy out at the ballpark this morning."

"Yes, Lindsey, I know, that much you've told me, but what happened and how did Tommy injure his nose?"

"It was Daddy," Lindsey said, her voice cracking. "He started pushing Tommy around, and then he started beating Andrew up. I ran over to stop him and he hit me in the back." She turned around and raised the tail of her shirt up. A large bruise was there, and when her mother reached out to touch it, Lindsey's breath caught in her throat from the pain that seemed to envelope her.

"I'll get some medicine for you," Edith said as the phone rang. She went over to answer it. "Hello?" a pause. "Yes, Monica, I did schedule an appointment for myself and two kids for tomorrow afternoon at four. The father? Well, I don't know if he will come, I think we'd have to wait and see…"

"He won't!" Lindsey cried out as she ran out of the living room, down the hall, and then after a few moments, Edith could hear the door slamming, as her daughter's voice carried back through the house. "I hope I never have see him again. I wish he was dead!"

Edith remained at the phone. "Yes, my daughter, she's very upset about all of this. Yes, we'll be there at four, but you'd probably have to call the police department to see if Kevin would be released for this. But, I'm not exceedingly optimistic. I don't think he's ever going to change, and if he does, then I might actually start believing in miracles."

A few moments later, she returned the phone to the carriage, and she closed her eyes. How ever would she be able to convince her children that their father wasn't a bad man, when he had been arrested for assault and battery of the young woman from across the street? If he could have done that, he was probably capable of abusing his own children as well. Sighing sadly, she covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

* * *

Lindsey was running through the park some ten minutes later. Her tears blinding her as she ran. The park was always the best place for her to go when she felt as lost as she did at this moment. The pain was so strong inside, that she wished sometimes that she were dead. She ran towards a bench and sat down. Stooping down, she picked some small stones up off the ground and began throwing them against the earth. "I hate my life," she whispered bitterly. For some reason, she refused to allow herself to cry but she closed her eyes in the hopes that any tears that might escape from underneath them would not be seen.

"You know, this is where I met Christina the first time?" a soft voice made her stop and she looked up and wiped her clenched fists self-consciously over her eyes. She still held the rest of the small pebbles in them, but instead of dropping them, she glanced over and saw that Andrew was now standing next to her. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked gently.

"No, why should I mind?" Lindsey allowed the last of the stones fell from her fingertips as he sat down next to her.

"I remember this place very well," he said. "What about you, do you come here often?"

"Usually when things get too weird," Lindsey shrugged her shoulders. "I used to come here and sit during the springtime. It would give me a chance to be away from everything."

"Your family struggles is what you mean when you say 'everything'?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "Yeah. I used to envy Christina because she has this wonderful family, and they seem to be really supportive."

"When I first met them, they weren't, Lindsey," Andrew said softly. "Christina was different from many, and after her brother's accident, she somehow managed to help her parents accept and understand God. Through Christina, their own faith has been enhanced."

"When did you first meet Christina? I mean, all the stuff I heard and saw earlier was kind of strange for me," Lindsey said honestly.

"It was Halloween, Christina was 7-years-old. She was running through this park. I could see her costume shimmering in the moonlight. She had left her classmates because they had made fun of her and she was very sad. I saw her trip and fall onto the ground, and I stood up and went over to her. I asked her why she was out by herself and she said that she was going home because Halloween wasn't any fun for her. We talked for a while and then she asked me to take her trick or treating," he smiled. "You know, this is rather odd for me because I don't like Halloween, but I saw so much hope and optimism in her face, that I realized that I couldn't say no to her. So I went with her and she shared her candy with me. Since then, she and I have been friends."

"Why do you hate Halloween, I mean, its just silliness? I gave up dressing up last year, because I thought it was un-cool to dress up," Lindsey said and after a few moments, she looked at him. "I think I know why; you're not the horror film type, right?"

Andrew shook his head, "no, I suppose that's as good an answer as any. I don't like it that people portray death as a gruesome thing. It's a part of life, but it's not an ending of life," he said gently.

"How do you know? I mean, is it because you're an angel that you know so much about it?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, it's also because it's my job, I offer counsel to those who are dying," he said softly.

Lindsey's eyes grew wider, and she stood up and backed away from him with the intent of running away. "I'm not dying, and neither is Tommy."

"I know you're not, but, before you run away from me, just listen to the answer I have to give to your question," Andrew offered her his hand and after a few moments had passed, she accepted it and sat back down. Once she was seated, he looked earnestly at her. "You should not be afraid of me, Lindsey, I would never do anything to hurt you, but I must be honest with you, and because you asked me a question, I will not lie to you in giving the answer. I am an Angel of Death."

She looked down at her lap and after a few seconds back up at him. "Why are you here? Is someone going to die? Am I?"

He could see that she was frightened, her questions seemed to come one after the other, and he reached over and took her hands in his and held them gently. "I don't know if anyone's going to die, I know there may exist a possibility." He smiled weakly at her. "Lindsey, let me ask you a question. Do you know how many times I have seen and spoken to Christina since meeting her the first time?"

"No, how many?" She asked.

"The first time, she was 7, and we met here in this very park on Halloween. She and I talked about her grandmother, and before she left, she gave me half of her candy and kissed me on the cheek. It was a very wet kiss too," he smiled as he remembered.

"She did?"

"Mm-hum, she did," he said smiling. "The second time, her brother Bryan had been in a car accident and he was lying in a coma. His Angel of Death was also there. His name is Adam, and he's my friend. I stayed up the entire night with Christina and when he was out of harm's way, Adam and I were given new assignments. No one died then, Lindsey, but both Christina and Bryan remembered this, and it was a comfort to them."

"Did you see Christina again?" Lindsey asked weakly.

"Yes, the last time I saw her, she was a little older than you are now. She had gotten stranded outside in the rain just north of town. She had been hurt and left out there by her date, and after she prayed for some help, we were sent to her," Andrew said softly. "After we found her, we took her to our apartment, and tried to nurse her back to health. During this time, she asked me take her to the hospital, so I did, even though I'm normally not supposed to get involved in the affairs of people."

"Then out there when I saw you and that light, she had told me that you had saved her life. Maybe she was right, maybe you did save her life," Lindsey said softly.

"I don't know about that," he smiled at her. "Lindsey, I want you to know that I would never hurt you, I think you know that, but I also realized that your father possesses the capability to harm someone and he has done so when he tried to hurt you and Tommy this morning. I shouldn't have told you what to do earlier today, as you have what is called 'free will'. I must tell you this though, please listen to me." He reached over and took her chin in his hands and made her look at him. "You must always think before you act, and today you acted out of anger, and not out of logic. My actions did not leave any lasting impacts, and I must admit, I was a little afraid when I contemplated what could have happened."

"Why do you tell me this?" she asked weakly.

"Because it's the truth, and if you do try to confront your father one more time after he has been drinking, I may end up with the sad task of taking you home," he looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness.

"You mean, my father could kill me?" she asked weakly.

"He is capable," Andrew nodded his voice gentle.

"Will you stay?" she asked weakly. "As strange as it sounds, I feel much safer knowing that you're here. I'll try not to confront him, the truth is, he scares me, but what about Tommy?"

He smiled at her his hands now resting on her shoulders. "Lindsey, I'll be here until this gets resolved."

"Thank you," she looked down at the ground. "Life used to be much easier before my father took up drinking and my mother threw him out. I always liked to take Tommy out and it was nice," she said softly. "We'd come here, and I would sit here and watch him while he spun around on the carousel. I guess it sounds weird, but I always try to protect him and look out for him. He's my brother and I love him. But, it's hard because my mother doesn't seem to understand me, and that I don't want to see my father, and I don't want him to hurt Tommy."

"Lindsey, your mother has her own hang-ups about all the things that have happened to you as well. Try not to blame her for that. Her parents divorced when she was very young, and she was damaged by it. Did you know that your mother was often used as leverage between her parents?" Andrew asked. "It's hard for someone to break such a cycle, and I know you're hurt by this, but don't ever believe that your mother doesn't love you, because she does, and this has been very hard for her to deal with as well."

"I guess I didn't think about that," Lindsey said and shifted uncomfortably on the bench. After some moments passed, she looked over at him. "Is everything going to get better or will someone have to die before things change?"

"Oh Lindsey, don't give up hope. Just put it all in God's hands, He would never let you fall, and no matter what happens, however this is resolved, you will never be alone," Andrew smiled at her.

"Sometimes I think I am and that He already has left me," she said softly.

"I wouldn't be here if He had left you, it was your prayer as well as Christina's that brought us here," he said smiling gently at her.

"I guess I just thought that you were here for Christina, after all she's your friend?" she whispered.

"I am Christina's friend, but I would also like to be your friend as well," he said.

She looked at him with skepticism in her eyes. After a few moments passed, she smiled weakly. "Even angels need friends too, huh?"

"Everyone needs friends," Andrew said gently. "Besides that, you affirmed that when you defended me today."

"I guess I thought internally that you were just here for Tommy," Lindsey offered weakly. "When I talked to you yesterday, it seemed as though you really understood me, and it was nice. I guess as though you were also here for me."

"I am here for you," he smiled at her.

"Andrew, can't you at least understand why I don't want to see my dad again?" Lindsey asked.

The angel nodded. "You're afraid, and that's completely understandable. You've seen your father at his worst, but not very often at his best. It is hard for you to even look at him because he is not the image you want to see of him. He is seen as this aggressive, unreasonable person who is so immersed in his own fear that he does not see the fear in his children. I know this is all very painful for you," he said softly.

She nodded and could feel the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "It hurts, I try to be strong, but it hurts so much. Why does it have to be so painful?"

"Because, you are a loving, caring, girl, Lindsey, and to refuse to acknowledge that pain, is not a part of who you are." He said gently. Inching closer, he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, and could see the compassion in his eyes. After a few moments, overcome with her emotions, she began to weep, her body collapsing against his side and her head came to rest on his shoulder.

As she wept, Andrew held her tightly in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Tommy was sitting on his bed that evening, he had been crying for much of the day. He knew something horrible had happened that day, but ever since Tess had dropped him and Lindsey off at home, he had closed himself in his room, and would not come out, not even to eat dinner. He was staring at the wall and thinking about the words Tess had told him at the baseball field after his father had pushed him away.

When he thought about it, he would feel afraid, and now that it was dark, he was scared. "Tess?" he spoke to the stillness.

"Tommy?" he could hear the voice of his sister was on the other side of the door. It wasn't Tess, but he was relieved that his sister had finally come home. He knew she had left, because he had heard her yelling at their mother, and then the front door had slammed. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," he managed to squeak out and the door opened slowly.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't here for the last hour or so, I had gone to the park to think about stuff," Lindsey said softly. "I ran into Andrew there, and we talked for awhile. I guess I lost track of time.

"Mom said that we have to go see a counselor at four tomorrow," Tommy said. "I don't wanna go."

"I know, me neither," Lindsey said softly.

"I wish Tess was here," Tommy said. "She's like Grandma."

"I know," she said softly. "But, I have an idea, Tommy, maybe we should pray."

"But we don't go to church anymore. Not since Daddy left," Tommy said. "You think God would be mad at us if we did?"

"No," Lindsey said. "He sent Andrew and Tess to us, do you think someone who's angry would do that?" She looked at her brother.

"I guess not," he said softly.

"Listen, Tommy, we need to talk about something," she began. "I know you love Daddy, but we both have to be careful when he's around, OK?"

"Why? Is it because he pushed me and made my nose bleed?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy, he's sick right now, and I can't explain it to you so well, but you can't run to him yet. He's gotta get better first." She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But, Lindsey," Tommy objected.

"I know this is hard for you to understand, but Daddy isn't himself right now, and he could have killed us this morning. You saw him beating up Andrew this morning, right?" Lindsey asked.

"It scared me," Tommy said softly. "I'm still scared."

"I know; it scared me too. Promise me, if Daddy comes around, you will come find me, call to Tess or Andrew, or find a grownup to help you." Lindsey said and she took her brother's hand.

"It hurts," Tommy said softly.

"I know; that's why I thought we should try praying. I'm hoping that maybe it will help." She offered him her hand and closed her eyes.

Tommy nodded and took his sister's hand. "You first."

"OK," Lindsey said softly, as she bowed her head, closed her eyes, and began to speak. "God, it's Lindsey and Tommy Miller, we're really scared right now, and we need some help. I know you sent us your angels, but sometimes we feel so alone in all of this. Please help us, our dad is sick, and we're worried and afraid for him. We're scared that he will try to hurt someone and then we'll lose him. Please, give us the courage to…" her voice broke off as she began to cry in earnest.

Tommy was left looking innocently at her unsure of what to do and after a few moments, he began to speak too. "God, please help us, we need you." After some moments of silence passed, he raised his head, and could see that Tess was now standing in his room. "Tess, you're here. God sent you?"

"Yes, Tommy."

"Lindsey's sad," Tommy said.

"I know, she carries a great deal of pain inside," Tess said gently. She walked over to Lindsey and put her comforting arms around the teenager. "You're not alone, baby."

Lindsey looked up and into Tess' kind eyes. "I know, Andrew told me that, but…"

"It's hard for you. I know," Tess said gently. "You're doing the right thing by putting it all in God's hands."

Lindsey nodded numbly. "Tess, where is our father?"

Tess sighed deeply. "Your father is right now in a detoxification center. Do you know what that is?"

"No," Tommy answered and his sister shook her head as well.

"That's a place where they try to get all the alcohol out of his system. He was taken there after we left the park," Tess replied. "For the time being, he will not be able to hurt you."

"We have to go to counseling tomorrow, but I don't want to go," Tommy said.

"Going there will probably make you feel better, Tommy," Tess said gently. "You want to feel better, right?"

The small boy nodded.

"Trust me, I know your counselor, her name is Monica, and she's a really nice lady," Tess said. "You'll like her, I'm certain."

Lindsey smiled slightly, but instead of asking a related question she looked back over at Tess. "Why did our dad end up in this place? Is it because something happened after you brought us home?"

"Yes, baby, something did happen," Tess said with a sigh.

"He did something stupid, and got arrested," Lindsey said. "I knew it would eventually happen. I should have known."

Tess nodded sadly, and squeezed Lindsey's shoulder. "Baby, you had no way of knowing what would happen." When Lindsey only shook her head dejectedly, Tess continued to speak. "Listen, honey, angels can't predict the future any better than you could, so don't go blaming yourself for this."

"But I do, that's why I was afraid of being near him. I was scared that he would try to hurt me. He did once; he slapped me when I asked him to come back to church with us. He got mad at me and told me not to preach at him, and this was right after he had been drinking," sighing sadly, she continued. "That's why I don't want to go into counseling with him, and when I tried to tell my mom that I was scared, she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe that he's this great guy, but he's not," Lindsey said weakly.

"Why didn't you talk to someone about this?" Tess asked gently.

"Who would have listened to me, I'm just a kid?" she asked. "The only person I could trust was Christina, but she wasn't here when it happened. Later, I asked her mom for her number at the university, but Mrs. Thomas didn't have it with her at the time. Three days later, Christina came home for the summer, but I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"Christina has been worried about both of you," Tess said.

"I know," Lindsey said.

"I like Christina, she tells wonderful stories," Tommy said. "They always have a happy ending."

Lindsey looked at Tess. "Will this one have a happy end?"

"I don't know, honey," she said softly.

* * *

That night, Christina lay in bed. She had done as Monica suggested and called the number on the card. This was good for her, and she knew that once she had established herself in town, that everything would go well. She knew that she was now doing the work God wanted her to do, and that made a difference to her.

However, the events of the morning out at the baseball field continued to encompass her thoughts and she lay in bed tossing and turning. Now she lay on her side, and she tried to close her eyes again. She hoped only that her exhaustion would make her fall asleep, but within an hour, she had woken up once again, her eye wide, her face covered with sweat. As she sat up in bed, she shook her head and reached for a glass of water that was on her nightstand.

After drinking the cool liquid, she turned on the light, placed the empty glass back on the nightstand and sighed deeply as she brought her knees up underneath her chin. How can I sleep when all these horrible thoughts keep filtering back through my mind, she asked herself. It was horrible what had happened to her, and although everyone agreed, this was twice as hard for her to deal with and now she was left to wonder how many sleepless nights she would have as a result.

Closing her eyes, she began to pray, but after she had said her prayer, she was still not feeling any better, at least now the shadows across her walls didn't look so threatening, but she wondered what would happen when she turned the light back off. Although she always tried to believe that God was always there for her, this time, she was frightened because she could not stop remembering what had happened to her that morning and how frightened she had been.

"You're not alone, Christina, you're never alone," Andrew's voice entered her thoughts, but for some reason, she thought it was just her imagination and her eyes remained closed. Seconds later, she could feel the gentle hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Andrew," she shook her head unable to speak further, but the relief was evident in her eyes.

"It's OK, don't be afraid. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," he said gently.

"It was horrible what happened today, I wish I could forget about it," she whispered.

"I know, and a small part of you will never forget Kevin's actions or his hurtful words," he said compassionately.

"It reminded me of when we spoke while I was in the hospital when I was 15," she sighed deeply. "You were going to take me home today?"

"If he had done more damage to you than he did; then yes, I would have had to," he said. "Does that frighten you?"

"I know I told you I would try not to be afraid, but it's hard to not be nervous, and today was the closest I have ever come to it. Right before I was slashed with the knife, even though I knew you would be there for me, I was still afraid because of the pain, but then I saw you, and I immediately felt calmer," she said softly. "I don't know what kept me from flipping out."

"Your calmness saved your life, Christina. If you'd had as you said 'flipped out', then Kevin would have reacted negatively and he would have hurt you. I think internally you knew this, and after you had prayed, God gave you a message to give to him, and you delivered it."

"You mean, it wasn't really me saying those words to Mr. Miller, but it was as though God had given me those words?" she asked.

He nodded and took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Let me ask you something. Did it feel like the words you would have actually said in this circumstance?"

She closed her eyes and thought about his question. After a few moments, she looked at him and shook her head. "Actually, no, it didn't and even after I had said them, I was surprised that they had emerged as calmly as they did."

He smiled broadly. "Christina, you made God so proud today, and you also made me proud to call you my friend. What you did was so courageous; most people would not have been able to do it. For this reason, you should feel good about yourself."

"But, I couldn't stop Lindsey," she whispered.

"No, but you must know that God is also proud of what Lindsey did; she put the safety of her brother and her friend ahead of her own," he said gently. "She will learn this tomorrow when she goes to counseling." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you to know that neither God nor myself want you to believe that you failed, because you didn't." He looked at her; the expression on his face and in his eyes was earnest. "You're a wonderful person, Christina, over the last years, you have been a glimmer of hope to those two children during the tragedy that has befallen them, and through your experiences, you have helped give this family a new divine sense of hope. That in itself is wonderful gift and you should feel immensely proud for having done this."

She smiled weakly. "I couldn't have done otherwise. Turning my back on them isn't a part of what I am."

"I know," he smiled. "Now, do you feel better?"

She nodded, "I do, thank you, Andrew. Thank you so much." She hugged him with all the strength she had.

"That's what friends are for," he said gently as their hug loosened. "Now, why don't you try to go to sleep? I'll stay here until you do."

Christina nodded and slid back against the pillows. Andrew pulled up the blankets and tucked her in and this action immediately gave her the same good feeling she had when he was with her during her childhood.

Before closing her eyes, she could see that Andrew had sat down next to her bed and was looking down at her with the utmost compassion in his eyes. Moments later, he reached over, turned the light off, and waited until she had fallen asleep.

Once she did, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Sweet dreams, my little angel." He gently kissed her forehead and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

The following afternoon, Edith, Lindsey, and Tommy arrived at the office where they would get family counseling. Lindsey was seated inside the large waiting room and when she looked up, she could see a young woman carrying some files. "Christina?"

"Hello, Mrs. Miller, Lindsey, Tommy," she smiled encouragingly.

"Christina, what are you doing here?" Edith asked.

"I started working here as an intern this morning," Christina said smiling brightly. "For now, it's an unpaid job, but I'm going to see if I can get my credits transferred to the community college here and will try to get my degrees in 'Psychology' and 'Creative Writing'. You may not understand what I'm saying, Tommy, but this basically means I will be able to come and see all your games."

"Really?" the little boy's face lit up.

"Uh-huh, besides, you know I'm your biggest fan," she smiled and looked sympathetically at Lindsey. "Tonight, I'm going to need your help with the music, can you come by at 7? I'll drive you over to the church and we can test out those acoustics."

Lindsey looked at her mother and when she got a reciprocating nod from her mother, she looked at Christina. "Yeah, sounds great."

"Bryan told me last night that he wants you to sing something for them. He's going by my recommendations, so you can't let me down," Christina smiled. "Anyway, I guess I'd better finish these files, good luck and I'll see you all later."

"Christina?" Edith asked as Christina made her way towards the door leading towards an office.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything, you've really been an angel."

Christina nodded and smiled weakly, but she looked at Lindsey and could see that the teenager's eyes had widened. Instead of saying anything, Christina placed a finger over her lips, and left the waiting room.

Ten minutes later, the family was called into a small office. When they entered, a young auburn headed woman greeted them with a warm smile. "Hello, I'm Monica."

"I'm Edith and these are my children, Lindsey and Tommy."

"Why don't we all sit down," Monica offered gently. Once they were seated, she began to speak. "I understand that the courts insisted on you coming here, but at any rate, it is very courageous of you to do so. To realize that there exists a problem is the first step to resolving it. I want you to know that trying to sort everything out will be difficult, but I think in time you will be better able to face what is happening in your family. My hope that you will all speak honestly and without fear."

"We've never done anything like this," Edith offered.

"I understand," Monica said gently. She looked at Tommy. "First, I want to ask you a question, Tommy. How do you feel about your dad?"

"I love him, but he scares me. He's so mean now," Tommy said softly.

"His father has a drinking problem," Edith offered.

"I understand, Edith, but let him speak, he needs this," Monica said gently. "How is he 'mean'?"

"He hit me, and pushed me away. He doesn't like God anymore and won't go to church with us," Tommy took a deep breath. "He won't keep his promises. He told me he would come to my first baseball game, and wasn't there. I even stole second base, and he wasn't there to see it. My coach told me I played a good game, but my daddy wasn't there for me."

Lindsey nodded feeling the tears in her eyes as the innocent words of her brother somehow went straight to her heart. Unable to speak, she reached for a tissue and wiped it over her face.

"Lindsey, what about you? I think you want to say something, why don't you answer the same question?" Monica said softly.

"I love him, but I hate what he's doing. It hurts!" Lindsey said softly. "I have a friend who's trying to help me, but I think even for him, it's hard to comprehend what has happened. Anyway, my dad hit me once yesterday, and then two other times after he had been drinking. He's terrible when he's drunk. I'm scared that he's going to kill someone because of his anger."

Edith looked at her daughter. "How could you say that about your father?"

"Easy, I just did," Lindsey said softly. "Monica asked me a question, and I will not lie to make you or anyone else feel better about it." She looked earnestly at Monica. "I'm afraid of him; he hurt our friend, Andrew, yesterday, and I ran over to stop him. I pushed him away," Lindsey said as she felt the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "I was so angry, I had never been that angry in my life. It was as though it all came out, and I had to push my dad away because I was so mad at him."

"How did you feel, or what were your thoughts right after you had pushed him away?" Monica asked gently.

"It felt like I was getting even with him, but that I was also trying to defend Tommy," Lindsey said softly. "My brother is the most important person in the world to me, and I'd do everything for him."

"He's lucky to have such a big sister," Monica said gently. She looked at Edith and began to speak to her. "It seems as though from the words of your children that you are trying to keep your personal feelings about their father away from them. I think it's noble that you don't want them to choose between their parents, but right now, you need to look at them and tell them what your fears are. Are you willing to do this, Edith?"

"I don't want my kids to think they are leverage," Edith began after taking a staggering breath. "When my parents were divorced, I was 10 years old, and both of my parents tried to pit me against the other. I swore that I would never do that to my children, because it hurt me so much."

"I understand, but from what your children are saying, this isn't a simple situation. Right now their father is very violent and aggressive when he has been consuming alcohol. I think it would be a good idea for you three to get involved in a support group similar to 'Alcoholics Anonymous'. There are many groups for relatives of alcoholics, and they offer a twelve-step program, and they have been very successful in helping those who must cope with such things. They probably have one at your church, too," Monica said gently.

"We haven't been back to the church in a long time," Edith said. "I've pretty much lost my faith."

"I haven't," Lindsey said softly, "and neither has Tommy."

"Why is that?" Monica asked smiling at the two of them.

"Because we both know that God answers prayers," Lindsey said softly feeling herself unsafe in mentioning their friendship with two special angels.

"Like Christina's stories," Tommy said. "She used to tell us stories when we were little. They were about angels."

"What?" Edith practically demanded as she looked at her children.

Lindsey nodded. "Christina used to tell us stories about angels who would support, comfort, and give her hope. She used to tell us these when we were little. I had pretty much forgotten about it, until yesterday."

"Yeah, yesterday we really met angels," Tommy said, his eyes bright. "There's this one, and she reminds me of my grandma. She's really huggable, and she has a really nice voice. Her name's Tess."

Monica smiled ironically, "really?"

"Yeah, and Lindsey knows one too," Tommy said.

Edith looked up and shook her head, but when she could see her daughter offer a weak nod, she waited for Lindsey to say something.

"It's true," Lindsey finally offered weakly. "Four nights ago, I prayed and asked God to help us because I knew that life at home couldn't get any worse than it has been. I'm sorry Mom, but it's true. You and I have never argued with each other like we have been doing during the last months. It all came out after the divorce was finalized." She paused and took a deep breath. "Then yesterday, we were at the park, and after Dad came there, he got violent, and I ran over and tried to protect Andrew from him. My father hit me on the back, and I was on the ground completely afraid. Then I looked up, Andrew was standing near me and he was glowing. I got so scared and didn't know what to do. Then, Christina came over to me and she said that he was an angel and that he wouldn't hurt me."

"Then what happened?" Monica asked gently once she had stopped speaking.

"Tess took us home, but then Mom and I got into another argument and I ran outside and to the park. There, I saw and talked to Andrew again, and he allowed me cry on his shoulder. It felt so good to have someone listen and understand me." She looked at her mother. "Andrew is friends with Christina, and all the stories she told us when we were little are true."

"Angels?" Edith shook her head. "I don't believe it."

Monica looked across the table separating them. "Why don't you believe the words of your children, Edith?"

"I just can't," she said softly. "What logical person would believe this?"

"If it makes your children feel better, then why would it be wrong to believe in angels? A child needs hope, and right now, with everything that has happened to them, the tiniest amount of hope is a blessing." She stood up, and as she did the room filled with light and in the middle, Monica stood. She smiled lovingly at the three of them. "I'm an angel too, a messenger of God."

Lindsey smiled brightly, "I knew it."

"How did you know?" Monica asked.

"Tess said you were a friend of hers," Lindsey said. "She said that it would help to come here, and it did. I feel better, much calmer, and not so angry."

"That's good," Monica said gently and smiled. "Edith, I was sent here because God has a message for you. He wants you to know He is proud of you, and He knows that it has been hard for you to go through this and hide your feelings from your children," she paused. "He understands that you don't want to make your children chose between you and their father, the way you had to do when you were a child. God understands that Kevin has hurt many people, and perhaps going through what he must now face, will help him be a better man and a better father, but for now, the choice will be his alone, and he will need some time separated from you in order to fulfill this."

Monica looked at Lindsey. "God is so proud of you, Lindsey, not just because of what you did for your brother, but also when you tried to help Andrew at the ballpark. You didn't even know who he was, but you tried to help him, and that reward is this newfound friendship you and he share."

Finally, she looked at Tommy; the little boy was looking at her completely in awe. "Tommy, God wants you to know that he's especially proud of you because of your willingness to love your father, regardless of the pain he has inflicted on yourself and others. He also wants you to know that He saw you steal second base two days ago, even if your father didn't."

Tommy's face lit up. "You mean; God's a baseball fan?"

Monica smiled.

"Wow," he turned to Lindsey. "You think the team will believe that?"

Lindsey laughed and Edith smiled at her son, "I think you should probably keep this to yourself, Tommy."

"Oh why, Mom?" Lindsey said between giggles. "There's a major league team called the 'Angels'. I mean with team names like that, God must be a fan."

Monica laughed as they sat down again. "It's nice to hear you laughing and seeing you smiling. Believe me, God wants to see you smiling and happy; it pains Him to see a family like yours in so much turmoil. But, please remember that what has happened will give you three the tools for you to overcome events in your lives and to make things better."

"Are you and the others going to be here a little longer to help us with this?" Lindsey asked. "I mean, talking is fine, but I'm afraid that when we go home, none of us will know what to do."

"You can get all your answers from God, Lindsey," Monica said gently.

"I know, but I don't want my friends to all disappear just like that," she said softly.

"You mean Andrew?"

Lindsey nodded as Monica closed her eyes, and after a few moments, she smiled and looked back over at Lindsey. "I have been given the word that we will be here until Bryan and Rachel's wedding. But after that, the vacation's over and we'll have to go."

"You mean; you know Christina's brother?" Edith asked confused.

"Christina and her family are very special friends of ours," Monica said. "I just got word that we would be able to stay until the wedding."

Lindsey looked at her mother and brother with bright and joyous eyes. The words from Christina returned to her mind, she would be able to sing for the wedding, and three angels would be among those in attendance. She discarded her tissue and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

At this time, Andrew and Tess were standing outside the correction institute where Kevin had been taken. Both were invisible but could see people entering and exiting the large building. Moments later, they were both standing in a windowless cell and could see a man seated on the bed. Andrew recognized it as a haggard and tired version of the man who had assaulted Christina as well as the two children.

"Angel Boy, you know what you have to do," Tess said gently. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," he said softly. "I just keep thinking about everything that has happened to this family and I hope that what I must do, will help them."

"It will, you must believe that," Tess said gently. "Furthermore, even though Kevin tried to hurt Christina, he must know that God forgives him for it, and that He will always love him regardless of what happens."

Andrew nodded and he appeared in the cell. "Kevin," he said softly and the man looked up.

"Who are you?" Kevin Miller asked weakly, his voice strained. It was obvious that he did not even remember when he had assaulted him in the park.

"My name is Andrew, I'm an angel, a messenger of God," he said, and Kevin could see him beginning to glow, exactly as he had done out at the ballpark.

In the back of his mind, Kevin could not remember what had happened, but when he recovered from that last hangover; he was told that he had assaulted Christina Thomas and that charges had been filed against him. He rested his head in his hands and after some moments of silence passed, he looked at Andrew.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"God has a message for you, Kevin," Andrew said gently. "I have been sent to give it to you."

"What good will that do?" he asked.

"The good will lie in the choice you will have to make," Andrew said and looked at Kevin earnestly. "If you continue to follow the path you've been taking, you will soon die because the alcohol will eventually kill you. If that happens, then I will be the angel who will take you home to our Heavenly Father and your children will grow into adults without their father's presence in their lives. If you stop drinking today and become a father to your children, you will have many happy years with them and they will grow up loving and respecting you, not hating and fearing you."

"They don't hate me," he said as Tommy's face flashed across his mind.

"Today no, they don't, but if you continue to push them away, they will grow into adults feeling the extent of your rejection of them. You must decide, but whatever you choose, God loves you, and He wants to see you happy, not driven to death by addiction. He also knows that it is you who must decide and He will love you regardless of the choices you make."

"I don't know what to do," he began to cry. "When Edith ended our marriage, my life ended and I was completely alone."

"I know it hurt you, but you must know that you are never completely alone," Andrew said gently. "God is there for you, all you have to do is ask Him for the strength you lack."

Kevin shook his head. "How is Christina Thomas? The police told me that I had assaulted her, but I couldn't believe it because I don't remember anything."

"You did, but she's going to be fine. She only had a minor injury, when the knife cut her shoulder," Andrew said gently. "But, to make amends with her will not be easy, she is hurting because of what has happened to her and last night, she had a nightmare. I was there with her until she slept."

"I want to be a good father," Kevin said softly.

"Then you must put your children first," Andrew came over and rested his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Through the alcohol, you have hurt many people in this town, but God forgives you for this, and He understands the pain you feel. If you accept Him in your life again, He will help you through everything."

"Last night I thought I was beyond hope," Kevin said softly.

"No, you're not," Andrew rested his hand on the man's shoulder. "If you were, I wouldn't have been sent today, but rather in a few weeks."

Kevin nodded as though he understood, "What should I do to get over this?"

"Someone will come to you this evening. They will give you the final choice through a piece of paper that you must sign and this will admit you into a three month detoxification program," Andrew said gently. "It will not be easy, but if you put all your trust in God, you will overcome this addiction and will be reunited with your family."

"I don't know what to say," Kevin whispered. "I had given up all hope, and then you came to see me. All this time I thought people only did things for their own betterment. I mean, what is in this for you?"

"Lindsey and Tommy's happiness, their chance to grow up with their father in their lives," Andrew said smiling. "But, also to see you become healthy. I don't look for reward, Kevin; my reward is the unconditional love I receive from our Heavenly Father. That is the greatest gift there is, but to also have friends like Lindsey, Tommy, and Christina."

"You're friends with Christina?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I met her when she was Tommy's age, and over the years I have been with her during some of the hardest struggles she has come up against. Today, she and I are friends, and that friendship is very special," he said.

"Would you tell her something for me?" Kevin asked, his voice still weak, but Andrew could sense the importance in what the man wanted to say.

"What's that?" Andrew asked.

"Would you tell her that she's the reason I'm going to get help, and that I said thank you?" Kevin said softly as the tears began to stream down his cheeks. "She saved my life, and I tried to hurt her."

Andrew hugged him and nodded. "I'll tell her, Kevin and I'm certain she will forgive you. In fact, I know her well enough to affirm that she would."

-----

The next week passed without incident, Edith, Lindsey, and Tommy continued therapy, this time Christina was present to observe and offer her support to them. As promised, Andrew had given Kevin's message to Christina, who although, found it hard to forgive and forget, it was obvious that she was relieved when she learned that she had been the catalyst to Kevin seeking the help he needed. "Maybe after all this, I'll be able to look him in the eye without being frightened," she had said.

Bryan and Rachel arrived home three days before the wedding and Bryan was happily surprised to see that Monica, Tess, and Andrew had returned.

He was sitting in the living room that afternoon with Rachel when the doorbell rang and he went to answer it. As he opened the door, he saw Andrew standing outside. "Hey! Christina told me you were back."

"Hello Bryan," Andrew said smiling. "It's nice to see you again."

"Bryan, who is it?" called a voice from inside and a young auburn headed woman came out of the living room and approached the door. When she saw Andrew standing outside, she smiled. "Hello, my name is Rachel."

"This is Andrew," Bryan said turning to face her. "He's a dear friend of Christina's, but also of our family." He turned back to Andrew. "Christina told me that you're going to be here for the wedding. I could hardly believe it, but I'm really glad."

"It's strange though, in all the years Bryan and I have been together, he's never mentioned you, not even once," Rachel said softly. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Andrew said smiling. He liked Rachel immediately and he remembered that Tess had told him how Christina had said that Rachel reminded her of Monica. He smiled, she had definitely been right.

"Where are Tess and Monica?" Bryan asked.

"Tess is at the church. She's in her element; she's been working on the music with Christina and Lindsey. I guess Monica is out at the park with Tommy," Andrew said. "I thought I'd come by and see if you had gotten in yet."

"Yeah, we got in last night," Bryan said. "Would you like to come in? I can make some coffee and we could chat a little bit."

"Oh, please do," Rachel said enthusiastically. "I'm joining the family, so I should get acquainted with family friends, right?"

Andrew smiled. "OK." He came inside and they went to the dining room and sat around a large oval table.

"So, when did you meet Christina?" Rachel asked as soon as Bryan left the room to go into the kitchen.

"I met her on Halloween when she was a little girl," Andrew said.

"Oh, Halloween, what a fun holiday," she failed to notice Andrew beginning to squirm, but she continued to speak, her voice bubbling over. "You know what my favorite costume was?" He shook his head sadly as she continued. "I was 7 years old and I dressed up as Miss America, from 1956. It was a hit, I won second prize in the costume contest, too. Anyway, I put on this ragged dress, and a gray wig. I looked like a grandma who had been wearing the same clothes for over 30 years," she giggled but when he didn't return her smile, she looked at him earnestly. "Are you OK? Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm fine, and no, you didn't," Andrew said softly.

"You know, not everyone likes Halloween?" she asked softly.

"No, I suppose not," Andrew said but didn't add that he was one of those whom Rachel was describing.

"I met someone once who didn't like it at all, and you know what?" She asked.

"What?"

"I could understand why he didn't," Rachel smiled weakly.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I realized it the following year, that was after my grandfather died," she said and shook her head. "I stopped dressing up after that year, because I realized how sad it made me feel to see how people viewed death. I mean in church they say it's a transition and that we go to Heaven, and I could see somehow that Halloween had contradicted that. But, there was another side to it, too. I mean to see the innocence of children, and the enthusiasm of being young and holding on to that child inside. I think that's what could be considered good about it."

"Those are very deep thoughts, Rachel," he said gently.

"Well, I like to think I can look at all sides of things," she smiled. "So you met Christina on Halloween?"

"Yes."

"Then that should hold a good memory to you, because Christina is a wonderful person," Rachel smiled. "Had she not met you when she did, there would have been a gap in her life, and she would not have seen or realized the validity of the friendship she shares with you. I mean, there's a reason for everything that happens in life, even if it sometimes appears as though that reason isn't immediately understood."

"You're right," he said as Bryan came into the room with a tray.

"So, did you miss me?" he asked Rachel with a smile.

"Oh yes, Dear, but we did have a nice talk," Rachel said and smiled.

Andrew nodded.

"You know what?" Rachel asked Bryan after a few minutes of silence passed between the three of them. When he shook his head, she continued. "Do you remember when you and I talked some time ago about Halloween?"

"Yeah, vaguely," Bryan replied.

"I told you about what had happened to me and my friends that one year," she looked at Andrew. "You're probably going to think I'm nuts, but when I was about six years old, my friends and I had gone out trick or treating, and there was a man who had been driving drunk through the streets of our neighborhood. He sideswiped me, and I ended up in the hospital. While I was there asleep, I met someone very special, and his name was Adam."

Andrew looked at Bryan, the surprise registering in his eyes as Rachel continued her story.

"Adam told me that he was an angel, sent from God to help me get through everything that had happened. He also told me that he disliked Halloween, because he's an Angel of Death, and he explained to me for the first time in my life that death is a transition and not gruesome at all. I couldn't forget his words, so the following year, I dressed in that gray wig and green dress," she smiled weakly as she reached across the table and grasped Bryan's hand. "I think that's one of the reasons that Bryan and I ended up together. He knows Adam too. But, the point of this is, I know who you are, Andrew. I could sense it, you're an angel; like Adam."

He looked at her, but after a few seconds of silence, he finally nodded. "You really do have faith in your senses, don't you?"

"I have to depend on them, my job demands it," she said smiling.

"What do you do?" Andrew asked.

"I work with deaf children and teach them sign language," she said. "You know when we lose one of our senses, the others are deeply enhanced by that loss. You notice that I must look at you when you speak, because I'm deaf and I have to read your lips."

Andrew looked across the table at the young woman. "I would never have known this, Rachel. Not without you telling me."

"I lost my ability to hear that Halloween when I was six," she said simply. "I never regretted it, because working with the children is a gift and between that and meeting Bryan, I can only thank God for my life."

"Are you learning sign language, Bryan?" Andrew asked.

"You bet," he began to sign the words as he spoke.

Rachel smiled brightly, when Andrew began to speak in sign as well.

When Christina, Tess, and Lindsey came inside the house ten minutes later, they eventually found Rachel, Andrew, and Bryan in the dining room, all three were immersed in a silent conversation. Christina turned to Tess, "I didn't know Andrew knew sign language," she whispered.

Tess smiled and nodded. "Come on," she whispered, "let's not disturb them."

Lindsey stood and stared for a few minutes, and as an idea came into her mind, she smiled broadly, and followed Tess and Christina into the kitchen. I will have to ask Andrew for his help again, she thought to herself smiling. This idea was just too wonderful to pass up. He would help her; she just knew it.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three days later, Lindsey walked into the church, she had been so excited about the wedding that she could hardly sleep, and as she had hoped, Andrew had helped her prepare a surprise for Rachel and Bryan.

"What are you going to sing," Tommy asked her once she had sat down next to him in the second row.

"It's called, 'Longer'," Lindsey said softly, "but Andrew helped me with it, and it's going to be wonderful." She smiled, her eyes filled with joy.

At that moment, Andrew came into the church; Tess and Monica walked a few steps behind them. He spotted Lindsey and he and Monica came over and sat down beside her. "Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm happy, I'm so happy, Andrew," Lindsey said smiling. "I didn't think it was possible, but Christina is right, there's nothing like summertime." She watched as Tess went to the front of the church and situated herself at the organ.

He smiled and looked at her little brother, "and how are you, Tommy?"

"Good," the small boy answered. "Is Tess gonna play?"

"Yes, she is," Lindsey said and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. "Isn't this going to be a wonderful wedding? I'd bet that 90 percent of the people here don't even know there are angels in attendance."

Tommy looked at Andrew and Monica and gave them an innocent smile, "Maybe they would, if they could see how nice they are."

Andrew, Monica, and Lindsey laughed softly.

The music started, and as the wedding progressed, everyone could see that Bryan and Rachel were happy. Donna and Daniel watched as tears fell from their eyes and Christina stood up with them and when their vows had been affirmed, she wiped her eyes with a cloth handkerchief. As they sat down again, Lindsey stood up and walked confidently to the front of the church as Tess played the introduction to the song she would give to them.

When it came time for her to sing, she did, but as she did, the words to her music emerged in two languages, one with her voice, and the other with her hands.

_The song 'Longer', by Dan Fogelberg is performed at this moment._

As the song ended, Lindsey was looking right at Andrew, her eyes filled with tears. Moments later, she looked around the sanctuary; there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Everyone had been moved by her interpretation of the beautiful song. Rachel walked over to her and wrapped the teenager in her arms, the woman was crying when she had seen what Lindsey had done for them.

As she looked back over at the pew where Andrew and Monica had been sitting, she noticed that they were now gone. They had disappeared, but in her mind, she could hear the words from Andrew. "God is so proud of you, Lindsey, your song was beautiful, and you brought joy to so many. It's time for us to go, but we'll see you and Tommy again one day."

Rachel released her hold on Lindsey and the teenager glanced briefly over towards the organ where Tess had been sitting. She too was gone and it seemed as though no one was aware of the fact that the angels had disappeared. Lindsey looked at Christina, and though she knew the sadness in the young woman's face, Christina had a look in her eyes that told Lindsey that although their friends had once again disappeared, they would one day return, and that she should never lose hope in that. At that special moment, they both smiled.

The End

* * *

_The lyrics were removed from this chapter per fan fiction net's rules regarding the use of song lyrics. Please check the artist CDs for the full set of lyrics. It's a beautiful song, but I tend to abide by the rules here as I don't want my stories to be removed from the site._

_Thanks for reading and take care._


End file.
